История Великобритании
Об истории Англии до 1707 года см. статью История Англии. Актом об унии 1707 года Англия и Шотландия слились воедино под названием Королевство Великобритания (Kingdom of Great Britain), с общим законодательным собранием. С 1801 года государство называется Соединённое королевство Великобритании и Ирландии. В 1922 году шесть ирландских провинций отделились и образовали самостоятельное государство Ирландия, и в 1929 году Великобритания сменила название на современное Соединённое Королевство Великобритании и Северной Ирландии. Окончание царствования Анны (1702—1714) Акт об унии был ненавистен многочисленным приверженцам изгнанной династии Стюартов. Пользуясь этим настроением, Иаков III Стюарт, претендент на престол, поддержанный значительным отрядом французов, сделал в марте 1708 г. попытку высадиться на шотландском берегу. Высадка не удалась благодаря бдительности английского адмирала Бинга. После смерти Анны корона перешла, согласно акту о престолонаследии, к курфюрсту ганноверскому Георгу, сыну Софии, внучки Иакова I. Георг I (1714—1727) Почти сразу после вступления на престол Георг I отправил в отставку министерство тори и призвал в кабинет вигов в лице Роберта Уолпола и Тауншенда. Прежнее министерство было отдано под суд за Утрехтский мир, а Болингброк бежал во Францию и поступил на службу к претенденту. В это время граф Мар во главе 15 000 якобитов поднял знамя восстания в Шотландии, а в декабре 1715 г. претендент лично высадился близ Абердина и провозгласил себя королем под именем Иакова III. Но смерть главного покровителя Стюартов, Людовика XIV, равно как несогласие между претендентом и Болингброком, парализовали силы восстания, тогда как английское правительство действовало с решительностью и энергией, опираясь на поддержку парламента. Повстанцы были разбиты при Шерифмуире (Данблэйне), и только что высадившийся Иаков принужден был бежать. Еще менее успешным оказалось и второе восстание 1719 года. В 1718—1720 гг. Англия приняла участие в так называемом четверном союзе, который был направлен против политики испанского министра Альберони. Она объявила войну Испании и уничтожила ее флот. В 1720 г. внутри страны разразился финансовый кризис (см. Компания Южных морей). Георг II (1727—1760) При Георге II в положении партий не произошло никакой перемены. Виги по-прежнему оставались у кормила правления и выказывали большое миролюбие. Но в 1739 году, вследствие посягательства на торговые интересы англичан со стороны Испании, Уолпол принужден был объявить последней войну, которая, впрочем, велась обеими сторонами довольно вяло и с малым успехом. В 1742 она слилась с войной за Австрийское наследство, в которой Англия, как одна из поручительниц Прагматической санкции, приняла сторону императрицы Марии-Терезии. Первоначально, пока министром оставался Уолпол, помощь Англии ограничивалась только субсидиями; но когда после его отставки государственным секретарем стал лорд Картерет, заклятый ненавистник Франции, последней была официально объявлена война. Английские войска высадились в Нидерландах, где с ними соединилась 16-тысячная армия из гессенцев и ганноверцев. Георг II лично принял начальство над войсками и 27 июня 1743 г. разбил маршала Ноаля при Деттингене-на-Майне. 22 февраля 1744 г. британский флот уничтожил французский при Тулоне, но зато 11 мая 1745 г. герцог Камберлендский, сын короля, потерпел жестокое поражение при Фонтенуа. В том же 1745 г. французы пытались сделать высадку в Шотландии, с сильным флотом, на котором находился младший претендент Карл Эдуард, внук Иакова II, но не имели успеха. Однако в июле 1745 г. молодой авантюрист вступил на почву Шотландии и поднял там восстание якобитов, принявшее тем более грозный характер, что все британские войска находились за границей. Герцог Камберлендский поспешил с сильным отрядом из Нидерландов и 16 апреля 1746 г. победой при Куллодене положил конец мятежу. По Аахенскому миру, заключенному с Францией 18 октября 1748 года, обе стороны возвратили друг другу свои завоевания. Англия добилась только некоторых торговых выгод и признания Георга II со стороны Франции. Во главе правления все еще оставались виги, сначала под руководством Пелхэма, а потом его брата, герцога Ньюкэсла. В 1755 г. между Англией и Францией возгорелась война в Америке из-за спора о границах. Сначала англичанам не везло, но с 1756 г., со вступлением в министерство Уильяма Питта, который, в противоположность королю, всего более дорожившему интересами Ганновера, преследовал чисто национальную политику, дела приняли иной оборот. Англичане завладели в Америке Квебеком и Монреалем, а в Индии — Калькуттой, Суратом и Пондишери. В Семилетней войне Англия была на стороне Пруссии. Георг III (1760—1820) Смерть Георга II и вступление на престол его внука, Георга III, изменили положение дел. Молодой король находился в руках своего воспитателя и любимца Бьюта, и когда 25 октября 1761 года Питт вышел в отставку вследствие несогласия короля и кабинета на немедленное объявление войны Испании, тори в первый раз после долголетнего промежутка снова вступили в управление делами. Но торийское министерство вскоре увидело себя вынужденным начать войну с Испанией, доставившую Англии Гавану и Манилу. По Парижскому миру 1763 г. Гавана и Манила вернулись испании, но Англия приобрела от Франции Канаду, Кейп-Бретон, острова Сент-Винсент, Доминику, Гренаду и Тобаго, а от Испании — Флориду и важные торговые права. Лорд Клайв воспользовался переворотами в Бенгалии, чтобы завоевать для Ост-Индской компании три царства: Бенгалию, Бихар и Ориcсу. Неисчислимые богатства потекли теперь в метрополию, оказывая могущественное влияние на развитие гражданских сношений, на промышленность и торговлю. Но эти частные обогащения нисколько не уменьшили финансового расстройства, в которое государство впало со времени войны. Государственный долг вырос до 106 миллионов; в народе господствовало общее недовольство Парижским миром, доставившим Англии меньше выгод, чем предполагал Питт. Это неудовольствие нашло себе красноречивое выражение в знаменитых «Письмах Юниуса», печатавшихся в продолжение 1766—1771 гг. в «Public Advertiser». Война за независимость США (1775—1783) При таком положении дела министерству Гренвилля, сменившему бездарный кабинет Бьюта, пришла мысль открыть себе новые источники доходов в североамериканских колониях. Между прочим, оно возвысило там ввозные пошлины и в марте 1765 г. ввело закон о гербовом сборе (Stamp Act). Колонии с негодованием отвергли произвольные распоряжения правительства. Когда несколько лет спустя на ту же дорогу вступило торийское министерство Норта, колонии открыто восстали против Англии. 4 июля 1776 г. конгресс колоний провозгласил независимость 13 Соединенных штатов. Война в это время была уже в полном ходу. Сначала успех был на стороне англичан; но ход дела изменился, когда колонии в 1778 г. заключили союз с Францией, которая воспользовалась этим случаем, чтобы отомстить своей сопернице, и в 1779 г. привлекла к участию в войне также и Испанию. Сверх того, по инициативе России, северные морские державы образовали «вооруженный нейтралитет» для защиты своих взаимных торговых интересов. Лондонский кабинет пришел в такое раздражение, что объявил войну Голландии за ее намерение присоединиться к союзу северных держав. Но как ни были велики средства Англии, она не могла долго держаться против этого союза. 30 ноября 1782 был подписан отдельный мир с колониями, за которыми признана полная независимость, а в сентябре 1783 заключен общий мир в Версале. Англия должна была выдать обратно Испании — Флориду и Минорку, а Голландии — Суматру. Ирландские реформы (1778—1783) К концу XVIII века протестанты-парламентарии в Ирландии стали выступать за более справедливые отношения между Англией и Ирландией. Напрасно британский кабинет пытался успокоить бурю некоторыми торговыми льготами; в 1782 г. британский парламент принужден был отменить законы 1720 г. («the Sixth of George I»), подчинявшие ирландский парламент постановлениям британского. Вместе с тем была ограничена власть наместника, что придало Ирландии большую политическую самостоятельность. Другого рода беспорядки потрясли Англию и Шотландию. Принятые парламентом в 1778 г. облегчительные меры по отношению к католикам, в которых народ увидел опасность для протестантской религии, вызвали в Лондоне возмущение черни; беспокойные элементы зашевелились и в Шотландии. Версальский мирный договор усилил неудовольствие. Ввиду сильной оппозиции, поднявшейся в парламенте, преданное королю министерство Шельбурна вышло в отставку, и его место заняло коалиционное министерство Фокса (вождя вигов) и Норта. Этот неестественный союз между двумя государственными людьми столь противоположного образа мыслей встретил решительного противника в самом короле, который поставил во главе управления знаменитого Уильяма Питта младшего. Колонии и политическое развитие (1784—1792) Питт, став премьером, прежде всего обратил внимание на положение дел в Индии. Вспыхнувшая во время североамериканского восстания война с маратскими правителями и войны с майсорским раджой Гайдар-Али и его преемником Типу-Султаном были благополучно приведена к концу, и майсорцы должны были возвратить все свои завоевания. Ост-Индская компания, впавшая вследствие войны в громадные долги, принуждена была подчиниться постановлению парламента от 1784 г., который учредил над ее директорами и акционерами наблюдательное ведомство (контрольное управление по делам Индии) из шести лиц, назначаемых королем. За новое восстание в 1789 г. Типу-Султан поплатился половиной своих владений и тяжелой военной контрибуцией. В этом, равно как в открытиях Кука в Австралии, имевших своим последствием основание новых колоний в Новом Южном Уэльсе, Англия нашла себе некоторое вознаграждение за потери в Северной Америке. В самом парламенте оппозиция вигов, руководимая такими блестящими талантами, как Эдмунд Бёрк и Фокс, задумала целый ряд либеральных политических реформ. Ее благим намерениям неожиданно положен был конец Французской революцией, которая заставила имущие классы забыть свои прежние раздоры и теснее сомкнуться вокруг правительства. В старой партии вигов произошел глубокий раскол: более умеренные члены ее под предводительством Бёрка отделились от своих единомышленников и искали сближения с тори. Партия Фокса растаяла и утратила всякое влияние на дела. Война с революционной Францией (1792—1797) Однако, только в декабре 1792 г., после захвата Бельгии Французской республикой, Англия решилась выступить из своего нейтрального положения. Сигналом к взрыву послужила казнь Людовика XVI. Немедленно по получении этого известия французский посланник был удален из Лондона, а Конвент ответил на это 1 февраля 1793 г. объявлением войны Англии и Нидерландам, а 7 марта — и Испании. Между тем как на материке победа везде оставалась за французами, Англия торжествовала на море. Она почти совершенно вытеснила французов из Ост— и Вест-Индии и отняла у Батавской республики ее ост-индские владения, мыс Доброй Надежды и так далее. Для подавления внутренних беспорядков парламент разрешил министерству приостановить действие Habeas Corpus и принял многие другие исключительные законы. После Кампо-Формийского договора 1797 года Англия осталась единственной воюющей с Францией державой. К этому присоединились внутренние волнения. Между матросами, стоявшими в Ла-Маншском канале, вспыхнул бунт; народ страдал от дороговизны и голода, Английский банк приостановил размен банковых билетов. Ирландское восстание и присоединение Ирландии (1798—1800) Хотя победа Нельсона при Абукире несколько успокоила страх, навеянный французской экспедицией в Египте, но как раз в это время возбужденное состояние умов в несчастной Ирландии заставляло опасаться всего худшего. Уже с давних пор в этой стране существовал громадный католический союз «соединенных ирландцев» (United Irishmen), стремившийся при помощи Франции к низвержению английского господства. После нескольких неудачных французских экспедиций к берегам Ирландии правительство решило обезоружить союз и наказать его вожаков. Этот шаг вызвал кровавую междоусобную войну (восстание 1798 г.), длившуюся несколько месяцев. Чтобы окончательно приковать Ирландию к Великобритании, Питт предложил в 1799 г. билль о слиянии ирландского парламента с английским, и хотя этот билль первоначально был отвергнут ирландцами, но на следующий год правительству удалось провести его при помощи подкупленного большинства. По новому закону 28 ирландских лордов, вместе с 4 епископами, должны были заседать в верхней, а 100 ирландских депутатов — в нижней палате. Оба государства были уравнены в правах, образовав Соединённое королевство Великобритании и Ирландии по Акту об унии 1800 года. В действительности семь восьмых ирландского населения, как католики, по-прежнему оставались лишенными всяких политических прав. Война с Наполеоном (1801—1819) Между тем, в 1799 г. против Франции составилась новая коалиция. Успехи французов заставили Австрию и Россию, в союзе с южно-германскими государствами, взяться за оружие. Еще в том же году в Нидерландах появилась русско-британская экспедиция под начальством герцога Йоркского, не имевшая, однако, успеха. Все усилия союзников приводили только к еще более быстрому увеличению могущества противника. Уже в 1801 г. Австрия и Германия заключили Люневильский мир; Англия снова очутилась одна, без союзников. Несмотря, однако, на это, она отвергла мирные предложения Бонапарта и в возобновлении вооруженного нейтралитета между Россией, Швецией и Данией для взаимной защиты своей торговли от британских насилий усмотрела прямое объявление войны. Нельсон получил приказ силой проложить себе проход через Эресунн и появиться в Балтийском море. В ответ на это Пруссия заняла своими войсками Ганновер. Восшествие на престол в России императора Александра I дало положению дел новый оборот. В июне 1801 г. британский кабинет заключил с Россией договор о мореплавании, к которому присоединились также Швеция и Дания. Чтобы облегчить заключение мира, Питт уступил в марте 1801 г. свое место Эддингтону, который 27 марта 1802 г. действительно заключил Амьенский мир. Англия должна была возвратить Франции, Испании и Батавской республике все свои завоевания, за исключением Тринидада и Цейлона. Одна только крайность могла заставить англичан принять подобные условия мира; они вскоре почувствовали всю тяжесть французского преобладания на материке, грозившего закрыть для них все европейские гавани. Неудивительно поэтому, что уже 18 мая 1803 г. английский кабинет, с одобрения всех партий, снова объявил войну Франции. Враждебные действия начались, однако, не особенно блестяще, так как все британские силы были сосредоточены в Ла-Манше для отражения предполагавшейся высадки французов в Англию. Слабое министерство Эддингтона должно было удалиться, и управление делами снова перешло к Питту. Он немедленно объявил войну тайной союзнице Франции, Испании, и в апреле 1805 г. заключил союз с Россией, отвергнув мирные предложения Наполеона. В августе 1805 к русско-британскому союзу присоединились Австрия и Швеция, и тогда же Нельсон разгромил испанско-французский флот при Трафальгаре. Но эта великая победа не искупила поражения союзников в Австрийском походе, и после Пресбургского мира (26 декабря 1805) Франция приняла относительно Англии еще более грозное положение, чем когда-либо. Необходимость покоя чувствовалась теперь всеми партиями. Поэтому новое министерство Фокса и Гренвилля, образовавшееся после смерти Питта, в январе 1806 г., открыло переговоры о мире, которые, однако, не привели к цели. Наполеон, между прочим, предлагал Англии обратно Ганновер, вследствие чего Пруссия легко дала себя склонить на союз с Россией и Австрией. Во время этой новой войны Наполеон издал свой знаменитый эдикт о блокаде европейских гаваней, до крайности стеснивший торговлю между материком и Англией и объявивший все английские судна и товары добычей каждого желающего. Несчастный исход прусско-русской войны против Франции, окончившийся в июле 1807 г. Тильзитским миром, учреждение Рейнского союза, дружба России с Францией — все это лишило Англию всякой поддержки на материке. Чтобы удержать за собою, по крайней мере, Порту, английское правительство предписало адмиралу Денкворту произвести в феврале 1807 г. грозную демонстрацию в Дарданеллах, но этим достигло прямо противоположного результата: Порта приняла сторону Франции. Вскоре после того английский флот под начальством Гамбиера появился в Эресунне, бомбардировал Копенгаген и увел с собою датский флот. Этот поступок имел своим последствием объявление войны со стороны России и Дании. Для Англии были теперь закрыты все европейские гавани, кроме Португалии и Швеции, и она могла противопоставить этой общей блокаде только контрабандную торговлю на широкую ногу. Уже по одному этому для нее было необходимо продолжать войну, чего бы она ей ни стоила. В марте 1807 г. министерство Гренвилля по вопросу об эмансипации католиков потерпело поражение и было заменено ультрапротестантским кабинетом Портлэнда и Персиваля, в котором иностранные дела перешли в талантливые руки Кэннинга. Пользуясь восстанием испанцев, новый кабинет отправил английский корпус в Португалию, под начальством Артура Уэлсли, будущего герцога Веллингтона, а другой корпус, под начальством Мура — в Испанию. Благодаря тому, что часть французских сил была отвлечена новой войной с Австрией (1809), Уэлсли в союзе с испанскими повстанцами скоро получил значительный перевес на полуострове. Но Шонбруннский мир, в октябре 1809 г., снова поднял Наполеона и Францию на вершину могущества. Континентальная система, к которой, вследствие придворной революции, примкнула и Швеция, могла быть поддерживаема теперь без всяких послаблений. Вдобавок успехи британского оружия на Пиренейском полуострове заметно стали ослабевать; к концу 1810 г. в руках англичан оставались только Кадис и Лиссабон. Зато на море Англия по-прежнему удерживала свое превосходство, тогда как французы потеряли за это время все свои колонии. Перемена личностей в высших правительственных сферах с 1809 г. ничего не изменила в воинственной политике Англии. После смерти Портлэнда управление осталось в руках Персиваля. Вследствие неизлечимого сумасшествия Георга III старший сын его, принц Уэльский, сделался регентом, сначала с ограниченными, а затем с полными королевскими прерогативами. Виги рассчитывали благодаря этой перемене стать у кормила правления, но регент неожиданно для всех принял сторону тори и после убийства Персиваля поставил во главе министерства лорда Ливерпуля, тогда как иностранные дела перешли к Кэстльри. Злополучный поход Наполеона в Россию послужил, наконец, тем поворотным пунктом, которого так долго и напрасно ждала британская политика. После отступления французов из Москвы английский кабинет употребил все возможные усилия, чтобы побудить европейские державы к дружной борьбе с Наполеоном. Парижский мир (30 мая 1814) блестяще увенчал собою усилия Англии. Наполеон пал, Франция была унижена; все моря, все гавани и берега снова открылись для британских парусов, и никакой вопрос европейской политики не мог быть решен помимо воли и против интересов островитян. Земельные приобретения, полученные Англией по этому миру, были громадны, если даже не считать ее завоеваний на индийском материке. Франция должна была уступить ей Мальту, Иль-де-Франс (Маврикий), Тобаго, Сент-Люсию и Сейшельские острова; Голландия — Демерара (в Гайане) с превосходными хлопковыми плантациями, мыс Доброй Надежды и весь Цейлон; Дания — Гельголанд. Ионические острова были поставлены под ее верховное покровительство. Возвращение Наполеона с острова Эльбы доставило ей новую славу при Ватерлоо. Общий мир повел за собою также улаживание несогласий с Соединенными Штатами Америки, которые с 1812 г. боролись против насилий, совершаемых британскими кораблями над нейтральными государствами. Война велась обеими сторонами с переменным успехом и окончилась, в декабре 1814 г. миром в Генте. За время этих войн национальный долг Англии достиг громадной цифры и обрушился всей своей тяжестью на низшие классы населения. Плохие урожаи еще более подняли цены на хлеб, и без того искусственно возвышенные «хлебными законами», по которым иностранный хлеб позволялось ввозить в Англию только в таком случае, когда цены на туземный хлеб доходили до известной, весьма высокой нормы. Наконец, континентальная система усилила промышленную деятельность на материке, и английские товары, производившиеся в громадных количествах, не находили достаточного сбыта. Бурные народные собрания, бунты и эксцессы голодающего пролетариата стали обычным явлением, а торийское правительство не сумело противопоставить этим явлениям ничего другого, кроме отмены «Habeas Corpus», стеснения печати, запрещения сходок и ношения оружие. Эти меры еще более разжигали народное неудовольствие, и во многих фабричных округах вспыхнули настоящие восстания. Так, например, в Манчестере против народа пришлось употребить в дело оружие (1819 г.). Георг IV (1820—1830) Среди этого брожения 29 января 1820 г. регент вступил на престол под именем Георга IV. Первый значительный акт его правления — неблаговидный процесс о разводе с его супругой, Каролиной Брауншвейгской — еще более воспламенил народную ненависть к двору и министрам. Внешнему спокойствию тоже грозила опасность вследствие осложнений, вызванных революциями в Испании, Неаполе и Греции. Торийские министры остались верны консервативной политике, надеясь в укреплении легитимного принципа на материке найти опору и для британской аристократии. Но когда после самоубийства Кэстльри (12 авг. 1822 г.) Каннинг вступил в министерство иностранных дел, во внешней политике Англии произошел решительный переворот. В отношении к другим державам он принял принцип невмешательства; пытался, хотя и напрасно, помешать вступлению французов в Испанию для восстановления прежней правительственной системы; принял на себя почин в признании Греции воюющей державой, и 1 января 1825 г. первый признал южно-американские республики. Во внутренней политике тоже обнаружилось стремление стать ближе к желаниям и нуждам народа. Уже во время войны была запрещена торговля невольниками. В 1824 г. был издан закон, которым за эту торговлю налагались такие же наказания, как за морской грабеж. Этим положено начало эмансипации невольников. Ревностно стремились Каннинг и министр финансов Гескиссон к поднятию торговли и облегчению податей, вследствие чего мало-помалу спокойствие снова водворилось в стране. Страшный торговый кризис, вызванный акционерной игрой и торговыми сношениями с южно — американскими штатами, прошел благодаря этому без серьезного потрясения, в особенности когда в 1826 г. были понижены хлебные пошлины. Но в Ирландии политическое и социальное положение по-прежнему сохраняло свой грозный характер. Немедленно по заключении мира Даниэль О’Коннель основал «католическую ассоциацию», ближайшей целью которой была давно обещанная, но постоянно отвергаемая тори эмансипация католиков. Каннинг, со своей стороны, попытался добиться того же от парламента, но его билль, принятый нижней палатой, был отвергнут палатой лордов. Ожидание ирландцев возросли, когда в апр. 1827 г. Ливерпуль вышел в отставку и Каннинг занял пост первого министра. Эта перемена имела своим непосредственным последствием выход в отставку Веллингтона, Пиля и других, и Каннинг образовал новое министерство, в которое вступил герцог Кларенский, наследник престола. Лорды подняли целую бурю против нового министерства; но зато народ приветствовал в нем провозвестника великих реформ. Правда, до поры до времени, эти реформы были отсрочены, так как 8 авг. 1827 г. Каннинг †, успев только заключить договор с Россией и Францией относительно освобождения Греции. Лорд Годрич, занявший его место, должен был вскоре выйти в отставку вследствие затруднений, вызванных португальскими делами и наваринским сражением. После этого Веллингтон составил новое министерство, в котором занял место и Пиль. Бессильная политика этого кабинета в греко-турецком вопросе и в Португалии, где после выступления посланных туда Каннингом английских войск Дон Мигуэль ниспровергнул конституцию, вызвала в стране взрыв неудовольствия. Ирландия тоже заволновалась при известии о составлении нового министерства, от которого надо было ожидать не реформ, а новых угнетений. Распавшаяся было католическая ассоциация снова сплотилась; протестанты возобновили свои оранжистские ложи и брауншвейгские клубы. В этом опасном положении Веллингтон решился сделать первый шаг к эмансипации католиков. В февр. 1829 г. Пиль внес в нижнюю палату предложение об отмене «Test act»'a и, когда оно было принято, предложил другой билль, которым, под условием присяги в верности, католикам открывался доступ в парламент. Этот билль, принятый после горячего сопротивления тори, хотя и не облегчил бедственного положения Ирландии, но возбудил надежды на дальнейшие реформы во всех слоях народа. На очередь выступил теперь вопрос о парламентской реформе. В февр. 1830 г. лорд Россель внес в нижнюю палату проект парламентской реформы, отвергнутый большинством 23 голосов. Раздражение народа, вызванное отклонением этого закона, было так велико, что министры напрасно старались успокоить умы отменой тягостных налогов на жизненные средства. О’Коннель, после эмансипации католиков заседавший в парламенте, воспользовался этим положением дел и выступил с требованием об уничтожении союзного акта, соединявшего Ирландию с Великобританией. Вильгельм IV (1830—1837) Среди этого общего возбуждения умов 29 июня 1830 г. умер Георг IV, и на престол вступил брат его, герцог Кларенский, под именем Вильгельма IV. Против всех ожиданий, новый король, несмотря на всем известную приверженность его к реформам, удержал министерство Веллингтона. Но в то же время он признал Июльскую монархию во Франции, и эта уступка народным симпатиям произвела благоприятное впечатление в стране. Однако, во вновь избранном парламенте большинство принадлежало вигам, и палата немедленно нанесла поражение министерству по вопросу о содержании двора. Веллингтон подал в отставку, и король поручил составление нового кабинета престарелому графу Грею, умеренному, но последовательному вигу. В новый кабинет вошли такие приверженцы реформы, как Брум (Brougham), лорды Голланд и Джон Россель, а также некоторые члены умеренной фракции тори, как, например, Пальмерстон, получивший портфель иностранных дел. Уже 3 февр. 1831 г. Джон Россель внес в парламента билль о реформе (см. это сл.); но она состоялась после упорного сопротивления со стороны тори только в июне 1832 г. Новый закон надолго обеспечил господство за вигами, и они охотно остановились бы на этой, хотя и богатой последствиями, но все же весьма умеренной реформе. Не так, однако, думали реформисты из народа, так называемые радикалы, вынесшие билль на своих плечах и видевшие в нем лишь начало дальнейших улучшений в государственном организме. Поэтому министерство с тревогою ожидало распущения старого и открытия нового парламента, который в первый раз должен был собраться на основании нового избирательного закона. Заседание открылись 5 февраля 1833 г., и вскоре был выдвинут вопрос о тревожном положении Ирландии. Между тамошними католиками составились союзы, систематически отказывавшие англиканскому духовенству в уплате церковной десятины. Возникшие вследствие этого беспорядки заставили Грея внести особый «усмирительный билль», которым лорду-наместнику предоставлялось право в известных случаях прибегать к действию военных судов. Билль прошел, несмотря на сильную оппозицию. Для успокоения умов министерство вслед за тем внесло в обе палаты билль о реформе Ирландской церкви, которым предполагалось упразднить церковный налог, сократить число епархий и приходов и раздать в аренду церковные земли. Этот билль, нанесший существенный урон интересам англиканской церкви, прошел с некоторыми изменениями в обеих палатах. Еще меньший отпор встретила проведенная в той же сессии отмена невольничества в английских колониях, а также отмена привилегий Ост-Индской компании. Для улучшения поземельных отношений в Ирландии министерство внесло в сессию 1834 г. десятинный билль, по которому десятинный сбор из натуральной повинности был обращен в денежную и возложен не на арендатора, а на собственника земли. Сверх того было постановлено, чтобы излишки от ирландских церковных доходов, долженствовавшие получиться от этой реформы, были употребляемы на общеполезные цели, преимущественно на содержание школ и бедных. Но это последнее определение — так назыв. апроприационный параграф (см. соотв. статью) — вызвала сильное неудовольствие со стороны тори и вообще протестантов и в конце концов было отвергнуто. Вслед за тем 19 июля 1834 г. Грей отказался от председательства в министерстве, и его место занял лорд Мельбурн; но характер министерства остался тот же. 16 августа, после того, как верхняя палата отвергла принятый общинами десятинный билль, бурный парламент был закрыт. Тори воспользовались этой отсрочкой, чтобы восстановить народ против министерства, распространяя опасения насчет тайных сношений кабинета с О’Коннелем. И действительно, им удалось до такой степени запугать короля, что 14 ноября 1834 г. он неожиданно для всех распустил кабинет. Так как умеренные виги отказались вступить в союзное министерство, то Пилю пришлось образовать чисто торийский кабинет. 30 дек. парламент был распущен; но уже 19 февраля 1835 г., вслед за открытием нового парламента, вполне выяснилось, что министерство не пользуется доверием палаты. Несколько либеральных предложений Пиля — упразднение местных духовных судов и освобождение диссентеров от обязанности венчаться в государственной церкви — были приняты; но во время прений о вновь предложенном десятинном билле лорд Россель внес поправку относительно прибавления отвергнутого прежней палатой апроприационного параграфа, которая и была принята, вследствие чего министерство должно было подать в отставку. Король обратился к Мельбурну, и тот составил кабинет из своих прежних товарищей. Министры воспользовались этой победой, чтобы провести в высшей степени важную меру. Городское управление находилось в Англии в самом печальном положении. Магистраты обыкновенно сами пополняли свой состав, облагали жителей произвольными повинностями и отказывали им в праве участия в городских делах. Россель внес билль, которым устанавливался новый порядок избрания городских властей, и избирательное право предоставлено каждому плательщику податей. Билль прошел в обеих палатах; но десятинный билль, внесенный вместе с апроприационным параграфом, был опять отвергнут палатой лордов. Парламентская сессия 1836 г. показала, что в общем виги все еще пользуются доверием народа, хотя вожди радикалов настаивали на более деятельной преобразовательной политике. Прежде всего, необходимо было принять меры против оранжистских лож, которые стали теперь направлять свои нападки прямо против престола. Меры эти были разрешены парламентом, после чего Россель внес билль о реформе ирландских городов, находившихся еще в худшем положении, чем английские. Билль быль отвергнут верхней палатой. Ожесточенно нападали тори и на внешнюю политику правительства. Еще 22 апреля 1834 г. между Англией, Францией, Испанией и Португалией заключен был так называемый четверной союз для защиты либеральных учреждений на Пиренейском полуострове против абсолютистских поползновений Дон Карлоса и Дон Мигуэля, которые, в качестве представителей легитимности, имели за себя симпатии тори. Теперь правительство разрешило вербовку английского легиона на службу конституционного правительства Испании, чем вызвало против себя целую бурю на скамьях оппозиции. Заседание парламента 1837 г. открылись опять прениями об ирландских делах, и хотя предложенный Росселем закон о бедных в Ирландии получил громадное большинство в обеих палатах, но зато тем яростнее разгорелась борьба из-за городового и десятинного биллей для Ирландии. В то самое время, как напряжение партий достигло своей высшей точки, в ночь с 19 на 20 июня 1837 г. скончался король Вильгельм IV, и буря на время улеглась. Виктория (1837—1901) С восшествием на престол королевы Виктории (см. Виктория (королева Великобритании и Ирландии), История Великобритании/Правление королевы Виктории) в государственной жизни Англии наступил период глубоких внутренних преобразований, постепенно изменивших ее старый аристократический строй в духе современного демократизма. Первые годы нового царствования были ознаменованы так назыв. движением чартистов (см. это сл.) в пользу доставления народу одинаковых прав с высшими и средними классами. Чартистское движение вербовало сторонников преимущественно среди рабочих масс в крупных промышленных городах и приняло под конец характер открытого восстания, подавленного только мерами строгости. Министерство лорда Мельбурна в 1841 г. должно было уступить свое место консервативному кабинету Роберта Пиля. Но глухое неудовольствие против так назыв. хлебных законов, ложившихся всею своею тяжестью на бедную часть населения, достигло таких размеров, что даже консерваторы не могли отказаться от некоторых уступок. Хлебные законы были сначала смягчены, а потом окончательно отменены, главным образом, под давлением знаменитой «Лиги против хлебных законов», основанной Джоном Кобденом и поддержанной самыми выдающимися деятелями либеральной партии, между прочим, Джоном Росселем. Торговля хлебом сделалась свободной, и английский народ приобрел право утолять свой голод дешевым хлебом. Образ действий Пиля в вопросе о хлебных законах, а также введенный им для покрытия ожидавшегося вследствие отмены этих законов дефицита трехпроцентный налог с дохода, падавший преимущественно на зажиточные классы, произвели раскол между тори. Аграрная партия, предводимая Дизраэли и лордом Бентинком, соединившись с вигами и радикалами, нанесла Пилю поражение по вопросу об усмирительном билле для Ирландии. Новое министерство Джона Росселя (1846) сделало еще несколько шагов вперед по пути свободы торговли. Оно открыло английские гавани для кораблей всех наций без исключения, уничтожило навигационные ограничения, существовавшие с XVII ст., и вообще обнаружило несомненную заботливость об интересах низших классов народа. Этому немало способствовали страшный голод, разразившийся над Ирландией в 1846 г., и последовательный ряд неурожайных годов во многих местностях Англии и Шотландии. В области внешней политики Англия в течение первых лет царствования королевы Виктории выступала повсюду как бы естественной защитницей народных прав, попираемых тогда чуть ли не во всех странах Европы. В шлезвиг-гольштинском осложнении она приняла сторону слабейшей Дании; она тайно поддерживала революционные правительства в Венгрии, Италии и особенно в Сицилии, возбудив против себя ненависть всех реакционных правительств, окрестивших тогдашнего руководителя английской иностранной политики, лорда Пальмерстона, именем лорда-поджигателя. Но либерализм Пальмерстона нимало не помешал ему первым признать государственный переворот, произведенный во Франции Луи Наполеоном, и довести дружбу с французским императором до заключения формального союза между обоими государствами, выразившегося их совместным участием в Крымской войне. Эта война, как известно, немного прибавила лавров в венке военной славы Англии, но причинила жестокое расстройство ее финансов и на время задержала внутреннюю преобразовательную деятельность. Грозное восстание сипаев в Индии в 1857 послужило поводом к окончательному упразднению так назыв. Ост-Индской компании и подчинению величайшей колонии в мире непосредственной власти английского правительства. Междоусобная война в Америке вызвала со стороны английских консерваторов проявления горячей симпатии к рабовладельческим штатам, наделавшие Англии немало хлопот, улаженных только в 1872 г. третейским судом в Женеве (см. Алабамский вопрос). Она дала себя вовлечь также в пресловутую мексиканскую экспедицию, затеянную Наполеоном во вред Соединенным Штатам, но вовремя отступила, разгадав истинные намерения своего союзника. В 1863 году Англия, по инициативе Гладстона, совершила акт высокой международной справедливости, возвратив Ионические острова, находившиеся под ее протекторатом с 1815 года, их древнему отечеству, Греции. Между тем, дело реформы хотя медленно, но постоянно подвигалось вперед и окончательно восторжествовало в 1866 г., когда после смерти Пальмерстона главой министерства сделался Джон Россель, а роль предводителя в палате общин перешла к Гладстону. Еще в том же году Гладстон внес билль о парламентской реформе, заключавший в себе значительное расширение избирательных прав низших классов. Этот билль был отвергнут, и министерство должно было выйти в отставку. Новый консервативный кабинет Дерби-Дизраэли с первого же шага убедился в невозможности откладывать дальше удовлетворение назревшей в народе потребности в политических правах, и в 1867 г. Дизраэли предложил свой собственный проект реформы, даже более радикальный, чем прошлогодний билль Гладстона, и принятый обеими палатами. Первые выборы, происходившие на основании нового избирательного закона, доставили значительный перевес партии Гладстона, которому и было поручено образование нового кабинета. Деятельность этого первого кабинета Гладстона ознаменовалась целым рядом в высшей степени важных реформ. В 1869 г. упразднена Ирландская национальная церковь, доходы которой обращены на устройство школ; в 1870 г. издан новый закон о народном образовании и принят ирландский поземельный билль. В 1871 году отменена продажа дипломов в армии, а в 1872 году принята система тайной подачи голосов на выборах. Финансовая политика Гладстона была в полном смысле блестяща, но нельзя сказать того же о его иностранной политике. Он спокойно дал совершиться разгрому Франции и вынужден был признать фактическую отмену статей Парижского трактата 1856 г., которыми ограничивались права России на Черном море. В 1874 г., потерпев поражение по вопросу об университетском образовании в Ирландии, Гладстон распустил парламент, но после новых выборов должен был уступить свое место лорду Биконсфильду (Дизраэли). С переходом власти к торийскому министерству Англия выступила с более решительной внешней политикой и в возгоревшейся вскоре после того русско-турецкой войне держала сторону Турции. О внутренних законодательных работах во все время управления консервативного министерства не было и речи. Блестящий успех Биконсфильда на Берлинском конгрессе, провозглашение королевы Виктории императрицей Индии, преобладающее положение, занятое Англией в Египте вследствие перехода в ее руки большинства акций Суэцкого канала, присоединение Кипра, африканская экспедиция против зулусов, — все это приятно щекотало шовинистские инстинкты некоторой части английской нации и тормозило мирный ход ее развития. Однако, внутри страны торийскому министерству приходилось бороться все с новыми затруднениями. Основанная Парнеллем ирландская земельная лига поставила себе задачей совершенное уничтожение крупного землевладения и замену его крестьянским хозяйством. Неудовольствие проникло также в Шотландию и Англию, где торийскому кабинету, главным образом, ставилось в вину то, что, жертвуя народным достоянием ради внешнего блеска, оно оказывается глухим к самым настоятельным нуждам населения. Уверенный в своей силе, Биконсфильд распустил парламент; но, к общему удивлению, новые выборы доставили блестящую победу либералам. Даже приверженцы ирландской автономии (гомрулеры) получили 60 голосов. Биконсфильд должен был уступить место Гладстону, и в Англии возобновилась прерванная законодательная работа. В 1881 г. Гладстон провел новый земельный закон для Ирландии. В 1884 г. принята новая избирательная реформа, благодаря которой число британских избирателей возросло почти вдвое. Менее счастливым либеральный кабинет оказался во внешних делах. Египетское восстание, руководимое Араби-пашою, хотя и было усмирено, но весь Судан попал во власть махдистов. Эти неудачи ослабили влияние Гладстона, и он должен был уступить власть торийскому министерству лорда Салисбери. Кратковременное управление нового министерства ознаменовалось присоединением Бирманской империи к Англии. На выборах 1885 г., происходивших на основании нового закона, партия Гладстона одержала верх, и в сформированный им новый кабинет вошли многие радикальные элементы. Ввиду решающего значения, приобретенного при наличном составе парламентских партий представителями ирландской автономии, Гладстон немедленно выступил с двумя законами, имевшими целью умиротворение Ирландии. Первым законом предполагалось посредством государственной выкупной операции обратить ирландское землевладение в свободную крестьянскую собственность, а вторым — даровать Ирландии самостоятельное правительство и особый местный парламент. Последний проект возбудил сильную оппозицию в стране и повел к расколу в недрах самой партии Гладстона. Министерство его пало 9 июня 1885 г. Консервативный кабинет Салисбери шло в делах внешней политики неизменно идет по стопам Биконсфильда. Главным актом его внутренней деятельности должен быть признан изданный в 1889 г. новый закон об устройстве графств, придавший английскому самоуправлению более широкую выборную основу. XX век В XIX веке Великобритания стала крупнейшей колониальной державой мира (Британская империя). В 1900 основана Лейбористская партия Великобритании. В годы Второй мировой войны Великобритания была одним из главных участников антигитлеровской коалиции. После Второй мировой войны правительства Великобритании попеременно формировали лейбористы (1945—51, 1964—70, 1974—79, с 1997 по настоящее время) и консерваторы (1951—64, 1970—74, 1979—97). В ходе распада Британской колониальной империи независимость получили к середине 1970-х годов почти все английские колонии. Литература. Hume, «History of England» (Лондон, 1754—1764); Lingard, «History of England» (1819—31; 6 изд., 1854); Mackintosh, «History of England» (1830, продолжена Валласом, 1839); Lappenberg, «Geschichte von England» (т. I и II, Гамб., 1834—37; т. ΠΙ — V написаны Р. Паули, Гота, 1853—58); Knightly, «History of England» (Лондон, 1835); Ranke, «Englische Geschichte im XVI и XVII Jahrh.» (4 изд. 1877); Green, «History of the English People» (1877—80, русский перевод 1891 r.); Buckle, «History of civilisation in England» (5 изд. 1874; 2 русск. перевода: Бестужева-Рюмина и Буйницкого, СПб., 1861); Gardiner und Mullinger, «Introduction to the study of English history» (Лондон, 1881). Отдельные периоды. Начальная история до 1066: Coote, «The Rom ans of Britain», (Лонд., 1878); Kemble, «The Anglo-Saxons in England» (1849); Palgrave, «The rise and progress от the English Common Wealth» (Англосаксонский период, Лонд., 1832, 2 т.); Thierry, «Histoire de la conqu ête de l’Angleterre par les Normands» (9 изд., Париж, 1884; русский перевод, СПб., 1858); Freeman, «History of the Norman conquest» (Лонд., 1882, 2т.). По истории династий: Норманнской, Анжуйской, Ланкастерской и Йоркской. Cobbe, «History of the Norman Kings of England» (1869); Gardiner, «The Ho use of Lankaster and Jork» (1874); Turner, «History of England from the Norman conquest to 1500» (1814; нов. изд., 1853). По истории Тюдоров: Froude, «History of England from the fall of Wolsey to the death of Elizabeth» (нов. изд. 1881). По истории первых Стюартов и республики: Gardiner, «History of England from the accession of James I» (Лонд., 1863—87); Clarendon, «History of the Rebellion and civil Wars in England» (нов. изд. 1871); Guizot, «Histoire de la r é volution d’Angleterre» (нов. изд. 1881, с продолжением истории Кромвеля; русский перев., СПб., 1858); Dahlmann, «Geschichte der engl. Revolution» (6-е изд., Берлин, 1864); F ö rster, «Statesmen of the Common Wealth» (Нью-Йорк, 1846). По истории переходного периода и Ганноверской династии: Burnet, «Hist ory of my own time» (1723, нов. изд. 1883); Macaulay, «History of England from the accession of James II» (нов. изд. 1875, русский перевод 1858—1861), Klopp, «Der Fall des Hauses Stuart und die Succession des Hauses Hannover» (Вена, 1875—1886); Lecky, «Hi s tory о England in the XVIII century» (Лонд., 1878—87); Massey, «History of England during the reign of George III» (Лонд., 1861—65), Martineau, «History of England during the thirty years’peace» (1849—50); Adolphus, «History of England from the accession to the decease of George III» (1802—45); Pauli, «Geschichte Englands seit den Friedensschlussen 1814 и 1816» (Лейпциг, 1864—75); Spencer-Walpole, «History of England from the conclusion of the Great War in 1815» (2-е изд., 1880—86); Molesworth, «History of England from the year 1830» (нов. изд. 1882); Mac Carthy, «History of our own times from the accession of Queen Victoria» (Лонд., 1882; 1-я часть перев. на русск. яз.); его же, «England under Gladstone» (2-е изд. 1885); Clayden, «England under Lord Beacon s field» (1880). По-русски см. П. Виноградов, «Исследование по социальной истории Англии в средние века»; М. Ковалевский, «Общественный строй Англии в конце средних веков»; Смирнов, «Реформация в Англии»; Вызинский, «Англия в XVIII столетии». Сочинения по истории английской конституции — см. в соответственных местах. Категория:История Великобритании de:Geschichte des Vereinigten Königreiches en:History of the United Kingdom bg:История на Обединеното кралство es:Historia del Reino Unido fr:Histoire du Royaume-Uni it:Storia dell'Inghilterra ja:イギリスの歴史 lt:Anglijos istorija nl:Verenigd Koninkrijk - Geschiedenis pl:Historia Anglii pt:História do Reino Unido zh:聯合王國歷史